Endearment
by Sunappu
Summary: Neither of them had any experience. Their relationship was blinded the moment they went from brothers to something more, stepping nervously into unknown territory together.


It was exactly what both of them wanted, what they both had been so patient for as their lips hesitantly touched for the first time. Ed could feel his heart thumping in his chest at the new sensation of feeling someone else's lips touch his. The softness was soothing, and slight trace of wetness from their mixed saliva, exhilarating. His stomach felt light and fluttery as they lingered. Al was the one to pull back first.

"Was that okay? Did it feel right?" His younger brother was so unsure, Ed couldn't help but to smile softly and cup Al's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across the smooth skin under his eye..

"I think so. I mean, I liked it so…"

Neither of them had any experience. Their relationship was blinded the moment they went from brothers to something more, stepping nervously into unknown territory together.

"Oh okay… Me too."

"Did you want to do more? We can just… do something else." Al seemed so nervous, Ed felt obligated to ask. The last thing he wanted was for their first time to not be enjoyable for one of them.

"No- I mean, uh… I-I want to."

"Are you sure?"

Alphonse's lips pressed back against his, more confident this time, and answered Ed's question perfectly clear. He couldn't help but to smile into the kiss, pulling his lips taut, and Al had to pull away once again, this time to scold him.

"I can't kiss you when you're smiling."

"Yes you can. I just can't kiss back as easily." Ed laughed softly at Al's pout as he brushed his fingers through his younger brother's hair, pulling his bangs away from his forehead. Al had such a nice face.

"That's not fair, brother."

Edward leaned back in and kissed Al. The whole concept of kissing seems simple, but then you get to the point where you're about to do it, that's when all the worry comes. You worry that you can't do it right, or that you'll do it wrong somehow. But then your lips touch, and you realize that you have nothing to fear. You love the other person, and they love you. That alone makes the moment perfect.

Well, they were kissing. Next step was… Ed's hands slowly moved down and felt their way to the hem of Al's shirt, toying with the fabric between his fingers for a moment.

He was about to undress Al.

Sure, he'd seen his brother naked before on times when they decided that showering together would save time and they had the room, but he never really looked. Ed would try to sneak glances, but he'd get too flustered just thinking about it and chicken out, keeping his eyes focused on the tiled floor instead. He was nervous.

"Are you gonna-" Al mumbled against his lips, and Ed felt the heat of a blush on his cheeks.

Al wanted him to.

"Mhmm…" Ed mumbled into the kiss and finally lifted the shirt up, having to stop half way and pull away from the kiss and tell Al to lift his arms. The shirt was removed and tossed carelessly onto the floor, and without the distraction of lips, Ed could focus on Al's exposed body. His stomach was slim, not exactly muscular from having to recover from his malnourished state when he got his body back. A tuft of lightly colored hair was trailing from below his naval and down-

"Ed? Are you, um, can we…?"

His eyes snapped back up to Al's face and he mumbled an apology before he kissed his flustered brother once again. Each kiss they shared was just as exciting as the first.

Okay, so step two was coming along…

Ed felt his shirt being tugged up and cooperated, breaking the kiss and raising his arms over his head and watched as it was tossed onto the floor to join Al's before their lips reconnected. His hands were shaking as he placed his hands on Al's sides, unsure of where to touch him. He was surprised at how warm his skin was against his palms and fingertips. Ed diffidently moved his hands, dragging his fingers lightly, across Al's soft, supple stomach. He could feel his brother smile against his lips before pulling back with laughter.

"That tickles!" Al exclaimed and pushed away his hands.

Ed smiled, letting out a few chuckles of his own.

"Sorry. I won't, um… yeah, then." He couldn't say what he meant, finding the words to be embarrassing, but thankfully Al understood and gave him a small nod.

Their eyes locked for a moment, neither of them making a move as they sat on the cheap motel bed. The only light emitted dimly from one of the bedside lamps. Edward hardly noticed they were just staring, until he blinked.

"Hey, um… lie down. Please." Ed spoke up softly, and watched as Al lowered himself onto his back. He crawled over his younger brother, straddling Al's hips, and leaned down for another kiss, being unsure of what to do. He knew what sex was and initially how it was done, but his lack of experience and overall knowledge on the blurry parts was really getting in the way.

"Hey brother, can we go faster, maybe?"

Ed paused. What did he do next? Did he go straight down, or should he do something else first?

"Umm…"

"…Do you know what to do?"

"I know how to have sex!"

"Then… do it already…"

"Okay."

Ed swallowed hard as he gazed down at Alphonse's body, feeling eyes watching him, waiting eagerly. His hesitation lasted for just a moment longer before he leaned down and began to place a trail of kisses, starting at Al's cheek, going down his neck. Ed could feel his brother's pulse point beneath his lips and lingered, truly fascinated by the feeling of Al's blood pumping and the fact that he was allowed access to one of the most crucial areas of Al's body. He flicked his tongue out, placing it against the point of interest and felt it pulse.

Something was messing with his hair. Ed opened his eyes and realized it was Al. Of course it was his brother… He felt his hair fall free against his bare shoulders and pulled back to look at Al for an explanation.

"I like your hair down. You always have it up." Al's fingers combed through his blond locks with ease.

Ed smiled softly down at Al before he returned to the trail of kisses he was giving, going down to his brother's chest. The skin was so smooth and faintly scented of soap from his morning shower, but Al's unique, individual scent was still there, and it reminded him of home, back in Resembool. His lips continued down a kiss or two before he paused, looking down at Al's nipple. He knew they were sensitive, but Alphonse wasn't a girl. Would it be insulting to toy with it?

Ed took his chances and leaned down, encasing it underneath his lips and flicked out his tongue out, pressing the flat of it against the bud. Al didn't give much of a reaction, but Ed could hear the slight hitch in his breathing. He pulled his tongue back and began to suck gently, even going as far as to ghost his teeth against the sensitive nub.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Ed looked up to meet Al's gaze, and seeing his flushed face made his own cheeks heat up with a blush of his own.

"I'm just- I don't know… Do you not like it?"

"No, I never said that, but it's… weird."

"Should I not do that then?"

"Only if you don't want to…"

Al was so cute… Ed couldn't help leaning up to place his lips against his brother's cheek before returning to focus on what to do next. He could finish up the trail, and go lower until… He gulped at the thought, but went through with it. His lips were busy placing kisses down to Al's stomach. He felt his brother's stomach clench and begin to shake. Ed looked up to see Alphonse biting his bottom lip to keep a smile from his face. Right, Al was ticklish…

Al was ticklish.

Ed smirked and took in a deep breath, pressed his mouth against Al's stomach, and blew hard, emitting a fart noise from the vibrations. He could still remember when they were little, their mother often gave them raspberries and Al would always shriek out in laughter, much like he was doing now.

"Ah-hah! Brother… stop!"

Edward's response was a smug smile, taking in another deep breath, and pressing down into Al's soft stomach again.

"Stah-ah-ha-ha-ha-hop! Ed- that tickles!"

"That's the point." Ed laughed as he pulled back and looked up at Al's face. He could tell his brother was trying to hold back a smile and look as irritated as he could manage. "Come on, don't be mad." He leaned up again, this time kissing his lips. "I'm just having a little fun."

"…Okay, but no more. Please."

Ed smiled. "No more."

He was about to return back down to Al's hips, to finally start this for real, but Al grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, are you going to…?"

"Um, yeah. Is that okay?"

"I just… Please be gentle…"

"Of course, Al. I'm not going to hurt you. Just speak up if I do something wrong."

Al nodded his head, and Ed took that as his cue to start. His hands shook as he reached for the button on his brother's pants, fumbling a bit with undoing it. He could already see the outline of Al's semi hardened cock and felt his clumsy fingers brush against it as the button finally unhooked. Ed could feel his face burning as took hold of the zipper in his shaky hand and pulled it down. Al's hips raised as Edward grasped the waistline of his pants, making them easier to pull down and slip off his legs before being thrown to the side.

Ed's fingers hooked in the elastic of Al's boxers and he paused.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know…"

He looked up at Al and took his hands away.

"We don't have to."

"But… I want to…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know if we should really be doing this…"

Edward sighed softly and crawled up to lie beside his younger brother. Al turned to his side to face him.

"What do you mean? If you wanna, then why shouldn't we?"

"Because… we're brothers. It's just, it's not right… We shouldn't love each other like this."

"Says who?"

"…Society."

"Yeah, well, fuck society. Who said they have to know?"

"And…" Al paused a long moment. "…What about mother? What would she think?"

"I… " This time, Ed didn't have a response. What would their mother have thought if she found out the kind of love they harvested for each other wasn't just typical brother love? "…Mom loved us, didn't she?"

Al nodded his head.

"And she loved us no matter what we did. Remember when we broke her favorite vase?"

"Yeah, and we thought she was going to be mad and yell at us, but she was actually more concerned with whether or not we were hurt."

"Exactly, so like… She'd probably be a little surprised, but she'd still love us. She wouldn't think differently of us, Al. We're still her children."

"Are you sure?"

Ed smiled softly and took ahold of Al's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Positive."

They both leaned in, locking their lips together, as their arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined. Ed pressed his thigh between Al's legs, gently against his groin and felt his brother gasp against his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, was that too rough?" He pulled back slightly to let Al respond.

"N-no, not at all. I was just sI was just shocked, is all. It felt… good…"

"Oh, okay…"

It took a few more awkward moments of fumbling with their remaining clothing, but they were finally undressed, they were finally doing what they wanted to do to show their unwavering love for each other. Movements were a bit slow and gawky starting out, but they grew used to the feeling of someone else's hands on their bodies and felt completely safe being exposed like this. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect, and neither of them could have wished for it to happen any other way.


End file.
